A March Morning
by Fanfiction lover 2012
Summary: Just two Toudanshi waking up early one morning.


Morning sunlight shined through the shoji door, lightened up the small clean and neat room. Yamanbagiri squinted his closed eyes as the light hit them, experiencing a weirdly clouded dully-lighted vision before those turquoise eyes opened. He looked at the ceiling, his mind slowly coming back from the dream world.

Morning had come.

The blonde Uchigatana slightly moved, wincing as his muscle protested in pain. He must had slept in uncomfortable position last night, and now facing the consequences. What was he thinking about before he felt asleep?

Looked around the barely decorated room, Yamanbagiri felt empty and lonely, and another feeling that he could not name. The feeling was not unfamiliar. It always made its appearance whenever he saw the other swords playing with their siblings. He wanted to be like them, to be with his brothers, to converse with them and simply to be in their presence. But, Yamabushi Kunihiro and Horikawa Kunihiro had yet come to this citadel. Ah, perhaps, this feeling did have a name. Jealousy.

Shook himself out of his wandering mind, Yamanbagiri tidied up the room before putting on his cloak over his shoulders, covering his faced with the hood and slide open the paper door. The early morning cold air immediately hid his thinly clothed body. He shivered, grabbed the cloak tighter around his body. The Uchigatana quickly walked to his favoured corridor and sat down hugging his knees closed to his body, thinking. What should he do now? The early March weather made his body felt lazy, he decided to spend a little more time to himself before the other swords woke up. It was not like he disliked them, he just loved having his space. Suddenly, he heard an unexpected deep childlike voice.

You will catch a cold, sitting like that.

Sayo Samonji, with arms hugging his folded blanket, voiced his thought. The morning birds' chirping on the trees in front of the Samonji's room waked the Tantou up. After remembered his brother, Souza Samonji was away for some time seeking his own path of strength, Sayo dressed himself warmly before decided to air out his blanket. The air might be cold, but the sunlight still provided enough heat to warm up the thick cloth before nighttime. He was surprised to see the beautiful Uchigatana awoke at this hour of the day.

…I will put on more suitable clothes later.

Yamanbagiri nodded his head at Sayo as a greeting. He had seen the blue head around, but had never really initiated a casual conversation with the boy. He was too busy keeping to himself and followed orders from his Master. Now, looking at the big blanket in Sayo's arms, he felt the need to say something, something that he had never said before since obtaining a human body.

That looks heavy…I can help you carrying it?

Sayo shook his head. Even though Yamanbagiri said that he would redress himself properly, the Tantou had a feeling that he would forget. Sayo had caught the blonde Uchigatana staring into space for hours before, multiple times. Squeezing his big blanket, he thought about what he was going to do, decided that it could be done later. He quickly stood in front of Yamanbagiri, unfolded the blanket then wrapped around the taller sword's shoulder, leaving enough clothe for himself to squeeze in and covered up both of them. The little sword sat closer to the cold Uchigatana, and when he felt the body next to him start too warm up, he let out a satisfied noise.

Much better.

Turquoise eyes wide opened, Yamanbagiri surprised. This boy, Sayo Samonji, was worried about him. Someone worried abou him, a duplicate. Warmth filled his body as he started to get use to the affectionate action, fighting away the cold in his soul. Was it okay for him to feel this happy? Was it okay for a duplicated work like him to be loved? Thousands and thousands of thoughts and questions entered his brain as he enjoyed the Tantou's warmth and accompany. So this was what it felt like to be alive, and cared for. Unconsciously, the corners of his lips move up, forming a small smile.

Thank you.

…You have nice smile.

Sayo complimented, trying to find a synonym for "pretty" or "beautiful". He noticed, for some reason, Yamanbagiri did not like those words. Which make complimenting the taller sword a difficult task sometimes because Sayo felt the only suitable word he could use was "beautiful". The Yamanbagiri next to him had thin body, not as slender and tall like his brother, but more muscular. He had smooth flawless skin, and his hair looked like it was golden thread spun from sunlight. Sayo especially loved his eyes. Those cold lonely turquoise eyes always brightened up whenever theirs owner felt happy, and there was always fire in them on the battlefield. When he fought, Yamanbagiri undoubtedly had one of the most beautiful skills Sayo had ever seen. The way his blade flew and slashed through enemies made Sayo shivered in excitement and admiration. Those are the only moments the blue haired boy did not heard the other putting his values down with words.

Blue eyes focused on the figure next to him. He had noticed those sad feelings on the other's face whenever he looked at the other swords with their family, because he too once felt the same way. Back then when his brother had not come, Sayo felt the same loneliness and jealousy, especially when he saw the Awataguchi swords interacted with one another. Small hand squeezed the bigger one.

They will come soon.

The way Sayo said it made the sentence seemed to like a fact, and Yamanbagiri felt thankful for that. That sentence knocked away all of his sad emotions, and he was not even realized that he was smiling. Touching his lips with his finger, Yamanbagiri was amazed. So when people felt happy, they expressed the feeling with smiles! Yamanbagiri, for once, felt lucky that he was reborn in a human body. Hold the small hand in his palm, the Uchigatana nodded his head.

Yes, soon.

Maybe waking up early in a cold morning wasn't so bad after all.

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

Thank you for reading this piece of work. This fanfic was written based on a role-play with a friend of mine. Hope you enjoy it and please forgive me for any spelling or grammar and spelling mistakes. This was my first Touken Ranbu work so I would love to know what you think about it in the review section.


End file.
